Saving the future but screwing up the past
by Zero kami no mu
Summary: Raven was at the hot springs resort thinking back on just what exactly caused her history to happen the way it did and realized it started to turn for the worst when Exalt Emmeryn sacrificed her life. So, she goes to a timeline and sees what happens if she were to make sure Emmeryn lived. rated T for potential language, and innuendos.


**A/N: another story in the timeline of Raven's misadventures...this one goes right after Messing with the Multiverse.**

 **Summary** : Raven was at the hot springs resort thinking back on just what exactly caused her history to happen the way it did and realized it started to turn for the worst when Exalt Emmeryn sacrificed her life. So, she goes to a timeline and sees what happens if she were to make sure Emmeryn lived, and just to piss off Grima in the process she decides to pair off the Robin of this world with Emmeryn not realizing this Robin was in fact female, granted she claims it's not her fault because this Robin always had her hood up. Oh, and Raven's plan nearly backfires when she learns several other females are in love with loli-Robin.

 **Warning** : Most of canon is tossed out the window. This story has things changed to fit the fact Emmeryn was never killed...also loli female Robin and OOCness. This is a shoujo-ai pairing. This female robin will Simply be named Robin...i know it's not creative but since we already have Raven as a character and only other avatar character is the loli robin that's just her name also i will refer to Lucina as Lucina even when she is masked as Marth. This is because the Einherjar of Marth appears a few times.

 **Lesson learned in this story:** Raven is a _Great (sarcastically said)_ matchmaker, and Anna finds amusement in Raven's freaking out. Also, Raven should think things through when it comes to playing matchmaker

 **loli-Robin build:**

Female build 2

Face: 1

Hair: 3

Hair color: 1

~~Fire Emblem~~

Raven sighed, laying back in the hot springs she was in, feeling the knots unwind themselves and allowing her to reflect on the past. The earliest she could remember was seeing her mother take a blast of magic meant for her and dying before she ran away, after grabbing her mother's prized spell book and Levin sword, blasting magic at the Plegian dark mages that tried chasing her and making it to the outskirts of Southtown before passing out from a weird headache and. When she had come to her head was pounding hard and painfully and she couldn't remember much.

"It was that day when I saw Chrom again for the first time in many years. Lissa grew up a lot since then and it seems they got a bodyguard since that first time so many years ago." Raven muttered, remembering the peace meeting that fell through. She sat up and sighed, a fond smile on her face as she saw Anna lead an outer realm group of Shepherds into the springs and she quickly hid herself behind some rocks and went back to her memories specifically when she saw Emmeryn who seemed to be the only one to remember her it was also when Raven found out she suffered selective amnesia that seemed related to her father and the Grimleal.

The fond smile turned into a frown as she brought her legs closer to her under the water, as her mind shifted to a memory that was forever etched into her mind and that was the day Emmeryn died. The shepherds had to rescue Emmeryn who was going to be killed by Plegia but Raven's quick thinking and using an Einherjar card she found in her mom's spell book and actually, somehow, managing to summon the spirit of the silent tactician Mark who had been Lyndis' tactician. But because of the toll that Einherjar took on her; Raven remembered being unable to react and next thing she knew was that she was seeing Emmeryn on the ground, bleeding to death and from there things began spiraling downhill.

"That's it! everything went from bad to worse when Emmeryn was killed so what if I prevent that from happening...maybe things will end up better" Raven said, warping away. Once back in her clothing she found Anna and paid her before going back to the gates where she sent herself to an outer realm where the Shepherds of that time were only on their way to Regna Ferox.

Upon appearing a chill of freezing cold wind brushed against her and she remembered just how cold Regna Ferox was, pulling her cloak against her body in a futile attempt to stay warm.

"Stupid thin tactician cloak, stupid dragon's blood...stupid Regna Ferox for being so cold" Raven muttered as she followed the shepherds up to the Longfort. She watched hidden as Raimi, the guard of Longfort, accused them of being Plegian bandits. As a battle began Raven simply sighed, warping away and reappearing in Arena Ferox. She walked into a room, and found herself against the wall with a familiar blade at her neck, across from her stood 'Marth', glaring at her.

"Lucina please remove the Falchion from my neck...and don't go killing me. Naga already knows I am here" Raven said. The now revealed not Marth but Lucina stood there before lowering the blade.

"Speak, who are you and why are you speaking so casually." Lucina said, glaring at Raven who simply shrugged.

"I am named Raven. I have come from an outer realm in which in it I have taken Grima's powers as my own while the fell dragon was left to rot in oblivion. Now i travel around and see just how much I could piss off outer realm versions of the fell for why I am here...well it's because everything went bad, at least for my realm, when Exalt Emmeryn died protecting me" Raven said.

"If I didn't believe you before than hearing how she died would have me believe you now...she died during an assassination attempt in my time so seeing as you say that she died to protect you allows me to conclude you are from another timeline" Lucina said, voice getting softer when she mentioned Emmeryn's death. Raven nodded and went on to explain her plan, the whole five yards, smirking as she got to the end.

"...And just to get on Grima's nerves even more I am going to pair this Robin, who looks a little on the short side, up with the current exalt this way they will have a child who is as overpowered as a child could be." Raven said. Lucina listened and nodded, not wanting to comment on a glaring flaw with that plan.

"Listen Raven...would you like to help me. I am fighting as the representative of Basilio" Lucina said. Raven smiled, as she pulled out her Falchion.

"I would be honored Lucina." Raven smiled. When her blade caught the light Lucina was able to notice that it seemed slightly different then the Falchion she has and when she brought this up Raven grinned.

"Lady Naga presented me with a Falchion, recognizing me as an honorary child of hers, but since I am the child/Vessel and the new Grima I found one of its fangs and Naga was kind enough to use Grima's fang and one of hers to make this...I call it the fell Falchion." Raven said almost proudly. She placed the sword at her hip and pulled some things from her cloak, mainly her mother's Hero tome, and her special Levin sword as well as dry boots. She placed the dry boots on and stretched out, turning to Lucina.

"We should head to the arena...they will be here soon" Raven said, pulling her hood up. Lucina nodded and followed her out and on the way to the arena Lucina introduced her to Basilio. They stood side by side as Chrom, Robin, Lissa and much to their confusion an Einherjar of Ike.

"Where did you get an Einherjar card" Raven called out from across the arena. She expected Robin to answer but became surprised when instead Ike answered.

"My spirit was summoned here by a curious merchant and after selling these people some things I challenged them to a fight and when they won I vowed to help them" the Einherjar said.

"My, my an Einherjar card that is aware of only being a spirit...most don't become that aware until they existed in this time for forty years." Raven said, pulling out her Levin sword.

"Do you have a plan of action to deal with the Einherjar" Lucina asked, tensing a little. Raven smirked, opening her tome, revealing in the very back were ten Einherjar cards of her own.

"Of course, I have a plan" Raven smiled, pulling out a card and holding it in between two fingers as her brand glowed from her glove it looked like Grima's mark but the eyes were replaced with tiny marks of Naga. "Einherjar of the hero king of old, back during the time of your youth heed my call and aid me, Prince of Altea, Marth" Raven said. The card, releasing wisps of energy which formed into Marth.

"I answer your call and am here to aid you" Marth said, pulling out a Rapier and facing Ike. the battle began and while Lucina engaged with her father Raven battled Robin and the two Einherjar faced off against each other while Lissa had to fight against another Einherjar Raven summoned, this one being Mark the tactician of Lyndis. Despite the different factors then they are used to the battle ended up the way it did in Raven's realm where Lucina's side lost. The Einherjars vanished as Lucina and Raven walked out of the arena and headed back to where they were staying. They healed up using some Elixirs and then left, going their separate ways.

On the day of the assassination Raven, using some very good acting skills and illusion magic was able to make herself seem like Chrom and proceeded to tell Robin that Emmeryn wanted to speak with them tonight. That night Robin was talking with Emmeryn, finding out Chrom was wrong but the two still chat about how Robin was adapting, both unaware to the fact Raven was on the balcony hiding. They heard fighting outside the room and Robin prepared their tome. And when assassins burst through the door they were blasted out by a quickly casted thunder spell, breaking the tome.

Outside the room the Shepherds assembled, Lucina appearing and followed by a hooded Raven. The two headed outside where the leader of the Plegian assassins saw Raven and was about to comment when she beat him to it.

"Sorry fa…no Valider, you are no father of mine. I am not even your child...but either way...be gone from my sight you cur." Raven said, her dragonstone glowing from around her neck. The purple borderline black stone wrapped her around in a cocoon of purple flowers before bursting and revealing a more manakete version of Grima. Raven roared, releasing black miasma that took the form of spikes and killed Valider. She knew that it wasn't the last of him but she took care of it for now. She reverted back, falling to her knees as Lucina walked over and helped her up.

"Thank you for the help friends, who knows what could have happened if you weren't here" Chrom said walking over. Before either could answer Robin and Emmeryn walked over and spoke to Chrom. After the two were told what happened they turned to face Lucina and Raven only to see them gone. Over the next couple of months during the war with Plegia Robin and Emmeryn grew closer, mainly due to how Raven was able to use her illusions to put the two into situations where they would bond like the time she trapped the two in the barracks for three hours. It was the night before the Shepherds were to fight the Mad King Gangrel, having just a week earlier having barely rescued Emmeryn. The army was staying in a small village on the outskirts of Plegia, resting in a hotel room they were lucky to find empty. After Chrom, Flavia, Basilio, Robin and Emmeryn had a war meeting everyone began to do their own thing and Robin went to think on how close a call it was the Emmeryn survived.

"Every time it seemed like something bad could have happened to the exalt that unknown tactician always appeared and would summon an Einherjar spirit and it would help us...or if she didn't do that she would turn into a dragon, but why would a stranger go out of their way to fight a war not theirs to fight. Than a week ago, the exalt walked off the cliff, ready to die but as she fell I somehow managed to not only move faster than anyone should be able to move but everything the enemies sent my way had no effect and to make it even weirder I managed to catch someone twice my size and make it back to the Shepherds with the whole thing only taking a minute to occur." Robin muttered, unknown to them the amazing feat was the result of Raven, using her power as Grima to cause a skill known as rightful god to trigger. Robin was so deep in their thoughts they didn't notice they had a guest until they got their attention.

"Robin? Is something wrong." Emmeryn asked, walking up to them, nearly startling the short tactician

"Not really your highness...just some nerves about this final battle with Plegia" Robin smiled

"I'm disappointed that this has to happen but hopefully things begin changing for the better." Emmeryn said. For a moment she contemplated something before pulling Robing close for a hug.

"If you need to let out your emotions you can do it now, no one but me and the moon will witness it." Emmeryn said, calmly. As if those were the magic words Robin began to cry, telling Emmeryn how scared they were and how nerve racking and stressful the war felt at times. After Robin finished crying Emmeryn took them to a water hole and allowed Robin to wash their face. When they reached the destination, the tactician removed their hood, long white hair spilling out from under the hood and falling down to the middle of their back, this did not surprise the exalt who already had some suspicions about Robin's gender. The now revealed to be female finished cleaning her face and quickly pulled her hood back up, not wanting anyone to see her face, before turning to Emmeryn and following her back to the inn.

The next week came and gone fast and soon the battle against Gangel ended, half way through the battle Chrom had to fall back to get healed and Robin had landed the finishing blow which ended with the mad king dead at Robin's feet, said tactician pale and shaking. Seeing the Gangel dead caused the Shepherds to run over to cheer for their tactician, obvious to Robin's state of being until Emmeryn made her way forward and upon noticing Robin shaking the exalt quickly removed the hood, revealing Robin to be a young-looking woman somewhere in her early to mid-teens, this got a gasp from everyone other than Lissa and Emmeryn but before anyone could comment Robin ran off to a bush where she regurgitated her breakfast and during that Time Chrom sent everyone back to the barracks. So, when she returned only the royal family was there, the rest of the shepherds having gone back to where they were camping out like they were told, Chrom gave her a hug and welcomed her to the family and upon looking confused and scared Chrom explained how Emmeryn already told him about how she(Emmeryn) proposed to each her. Emmeryn, pulled her brother way from the two girls and told him that she was giving the title to him.

Further up a hill Raven looked shocked at learning this Robin was a female and she turned to Naga.

"Emmeryn was looking forward to having kids." Naga said off handedly.

"...I already have that handled. In the future of my outer realm Grima tricked my would-be kids if i married, into serving him...I brought them from the future and took care of explaining things to them...managed to convince them to pass themselves off as Robin's and Emmeryn's kids." Raven smiled

"You thought of everything didn't you" Naga asked, a small smirk on her face upon seeing Raven slump.

"I didn't expect that this world's version of me was a female" Raven sighed, rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"Well what now, you said that Grima's rise isn't of concern for a little over two years. Are you staying to interfere with it when the time comes or do you plan to leave and let everything handle itself?" Naga asked, looking at Raven.

"I will stay, after all I have all the time in the world, but I will not interfere unless things become worrisome. Plus, Morgan and Marc will be joining them a little after the war with Valm begins and those two are great. Morgan is a genius when it comes to using her magic and tactics and Marc his skill with a sword rivals that of Marth. His tactics are a little lacking but he improves fast because Morgan teaches him. Older brother, younger sister they cover each other's weakness in battle." Raven smiled.

The next two years fly by fast for the shepherds filled with a lot of announcements. Chrom marrying Olivia, the birth of their daughter, Emmeryn and Robin getting married, and many of the shepherds getting together. The peace they had however didn't last long and after two years they got word of an invasion by Walhart. The Shepherds were gathered up and their campaign began. At one point they heard of a powerful artifact found in the ruins of time and went to get it. When they arrived at their destination they were given a shock of their lives. Two young teens, a brother and sister, the brother having black hair and the sister having white hair, were slaughtering Risen. After securing the artifact, an item called Naga's tears the two teens introduced themselves, making Emmeryn smile while Robin blushed in embarrassment but also have a small smile, Chrom thou was confused

.

"Wait run that by me again" Chrom asked the two young teens.

"*sigh* okay uncle." the two smiled. They jumped back posing back to back pointing at Robin and Emmeryn and started something they recited.

"Mother, mom we finally found you. We go for a walk after a picnic and next thing we know the two of you look younger and uncle Chrom isn't a cripple." the two said, grinning cheekily and causing Lucina to sweat drop, having remembered meeting the two in the future when Grima sent the two to attack.

She stepped up and looked at the twins, remembering where the marks were located back in her time before turning to her father.

"These two are really aunt Emmeryn and aunt Robin's children, they have the brand, I remember it from the future." Lucina said. Marc nodded, removing his glove and showing the brand located on his wrist in order to prove the claim

"I would show you but...it's located somewhere that would make it inappropriate to show off" Morgan began before she smirked a little and continuing "…but Lucina could attest to its existence, having seen it before" Morgan said, her hand hovering right above where her small undeveloped chest began. Robin, seeing what Raven did and understood right away and turned to Chrom.

"Let's just go. We have lots to do at camp and I need to send patrol out" Robin said with a smile. The shepherds headed back to camp, going about their own thing. Lucina for one went on a little walk and easily found Raven fishing by a pond and walked up to her with a somewhat tense look that hid annoyance and suspicion.

"Thanks for covering for me, I don't think anyone needed to know those two were tricked by Grima in the future and so seeing them happy is good" Raven said, oblivious to Lucina's annoyance.

"You are lucky that you are not the type of person who can hide their plans from those who know you well enough" Lucina said, before walking away from the new fell dragon.

"Tch, do one thing in order to make Emmeryn happy and Lucina gets three seconds away from nearly giving me a lecture…if I wanted a lecture I would have looked for Naga." Raven muttered heading back to where she had set up a small camp for the evening. With the two new tacticians in training by their side the Shepherds were able to make huge achievements on the campaign against Walhart, managing to get to the Mila tree and meet up with the voice of Naga, Tiki, in half the time it would have taken otherwise. After protecting Tiki while she regained her power they were able to quickly advance, taking down Walhart's army and within a month manage to make it to the castle. Meanwhile Naga noticed something and decided to tease Raven about it.

"Raven it seems several of the shepherds have a crush on the tactician for example my child Nah, Cynthia, Noire and Severa." Naga said, watching Raven pale.

"And they don't even know Robin is already married...this is bad isn't it." Raven muttered

"Why not just pair them off to one another." Naga asked, not wanting to see Raven stressing out and watching her sigh.

"I never really got to know any of the kids but Lucina. Any orders I had for them were always delivered by an Einherjar or Lucina. Before meeting Henry, I was a shy person, but when he joined up and help me remember a little of my past I asked him to help me; apparently, he was my retainer and helped me escape in secret and by the time I was able to be confident with communicating with the future children; well we were already preparing to fight Grima. I only got to know Lucina so well because she is my godchild." Raven sighed. Naga raised an eyebrow and told Raven to try anyway so in secret she began to pair them off, backfiring but in the end by the time the shepherds were right to fight Grima the four girls were dating but not who Raven attempted to pair them with. She watched as the Shepherds battled the fell dragon, who was only half as strong due to never having been able to get the fire emblem to use to free himself. Robin gave a bittersweet smile as she prepared to sacrifice herself to kill the fell dragon for good but Raven decided to take care of it from afar.

"Let's see not it not it no- ah here we are the perfect permadeath for Grima" Raven said holding a black Einherjar card. "Death and decay he who rides the wings of despair, obey my words and kill that which you are...I call upon thee GrimaRobin" Raven said, a cloaked being appearing, glowing red eyes seen from under the hood and no matter how it tried to resist the command given to it the Einherjar Grima Robin Einherjar killed the fell dragon and both the card and the fell dragon were killed and turned to dust. She then turned to Naga and waved a good bye, walking away.

Later that week she was in an outer realm bar with Anna, the two talking about Raven's most recent adventure.

"I can't believe you didn't notice the tension." Anna laughed as Raven sat there with an unamused look.

"Hahaha really funny Anna, well i am heading off to get in the way of more Grimas...maybe i will have your family torture him in this next world...hope you don't mind i bring some back as Risen" Raven said, getting a wave from Anna. Raven sighed, dropping a few gold coins and waiting for Anna to answer.

"Sure, i don't mind thanks for the money" Anna said, counting all her money.

"Well it's time to see what will happen when the wings of despair meets the family of merchants." Raven said vanishing.

~~~Fire Emblem~~~

 **A/N: please give me some feedback like was it good, do I need to improve anything. Also, I will take requests if you pm me. I am posting this when i played fire emblem awakening last year this was the birthday I set for Loli Robin. So, it's kind of like a birthday present for that Robin, next fire emblem related one will be for Raven sometime in April because of the date I set for Raven's birthday April 20** **th**


End file.
